Komasan's Day at the Beach
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Komasan is going to the beach, and there are a lot of activates to do there. But Komasan is only going to be there for one day. Help Komasan decide what to do at the beach. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

On a hot and sunny summer day, many people are at the beach today to have some fun and to cool off. There are families, friends, and couples get together to do activities. There are playing dodgeball, having a picnic, sunbathing, swimming, and other kinds of fun Everyone are having a great time.

Walking down stairs on to the beach, there is little Komasan. The country dog lion yo-kai. Komasan is carrying his green backpack.

Dear mama,

Komajiro and I have been doin' fine. We've both have become darn gone expert when it comes to the city. Today, I'm heading to the beach to do some activities. SAdly, Komajiro is hanging out with some friends so he can not come today so it's just myself fer today.

Komasan looks around to see the fun that the humans are having.

"Oh my swirl! The sun is so hot today. It's enough to make a fried egg on the sidewalk," Komasan says to himself.

Komasan then begins to walk down stairs as she says, "Can't wait to see what the beach has to offer."

But when puts both of his feet on the sand, he hollows, "OH MY SWIRLS!"

Komasan jumps on the sand as she shouts, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Komasan then runs back on the the stairs where there's no sand.

"Boy, the sand is hotter than cookin' chilli over an open flame," Komasan says, feeling tired.

Sometime later, Komasan has lay his beach blanket, and put his umbrella up in the sand. He is nice and cool in the shade of his umbrella. He is sitting on the blanket eating some vanilla ice cream on a cone, his favorite.

Komasan looks around as he smells the ocean air.

"The beach sure is nice in the summer," Komasan says to himself.

Komasan looks around to see the many human beings who are having a lot of fun.

Just then, Komasan hears a loud voice at the speaker, "Hey, hey beach lovers! How is everyone doing on this fine hot summer day?! Today we have all kinds of beach activities just for you. There will be scuba diving, snorkeling, a volleyball tournament, a sand sculpting making contest, and a surfing contest! If you're interested in doing these fun events, come to the sign up stand next to the food courts on the boardwalk! Bring your fun summer game on!"

"Golly! Those sounds like fun," Komasan says with a smile and is very excited.

Just then, announcer says, "And before I forget. We're holding all these event for the whole week so you can only sign up one activity for each day."

"Only one? But I'm only going to be her for today. Oh my swirls! I'm going to think extra hard on what I want to do," Komasan says in a panic.

He then calms himself, and begins to wonder, "Which activity should I do?"

Announcement to Readers: Help Komasan what he should do at the beach.

Scuba diving, snorkeling, a volleyball tournament, a sand sculpting making contest, and a surfing contest.

You decide what Komasan should do. Upload it to the private message. To keep the ending a surprise.

Votes are due on August 20th.


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the directions to send private messages to my account. I apologize for taking a while to write the directions.

Step one: Click on my author name Pinkie Pie Sweets

Step two: Click on the P.M that has an envelope on the left side. For those on a phone, just click PM next to the author's name

Step three: Write the subject 'My Vote'

Step Four: Write on the message on what your vote is.

Step Five: Send the message

 **If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

I apologize for how the voting system is going. I didn't realized that you have to have an account to do so. For those who doesn't have an account on this site, you all can review your vote on the story instead. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope you all have a good summer.


	4. Chapter 4

HI Everyone, again, I'm sorry that if getting your vote out is going to be a problem.

I know this is sudden, but I've decided to extend the time for the official next chapter to be put up.

Make sure to get all your votes in my September 22.

And remember, to vote either put up a review or send me a private message.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

I just want to remind you readers that your voting submission for Komasan's beach day will be due on Sept 20 next week.

If you want to vote, submit your vote on the private message or on your review comment.

The options are:

Scuba diving, snorkeling, volleyball tournament, sand sculpting contest, and surfing contest.


	6. Chapter 6

The Surfing Contest

Komasan is in the water on a surfboard. After thinking, he decides to give the surfing contest a try. Komasan does his best to balance, but it's no easily. Komasan is starting to become scared when he starting to lose his balance, but he somehow manages to pull it off.

Komasan sighs, and says to himself, "Maybe I should have enter a surfing lesson instead."

Suddenly, Komaan hears someone shouting, "Cowabunga!"

Komasan looks ahead to see many people surfing on a big wave. Komasan is rather amazed to see the so many humans surfing on the wave.

Komasan puts on a brave face, "Right, I can do this. I can do this."

Komasan begins to paddle his way towards the waves and where the people are.

As the many people who are in the contest surf, some of them ends up wiping out on the waves.

Komsan gulps in reply, but he decides to give this surfing thing a try.

Once Komasan reaches the further part of the water, he looks around to see there's not a single wave out there.

"That's strange, where did all the waves go?" Komasan wonders.

Komasan looks around to see if he can find any waves, so far he has seen nothing. Suddenly, something begins to overshadow him. He turns around to see what is overshadowing him.

He gasp to see a big wave right behind him, and screams, "OH MY SWIRLS!"

Komasa begins to paddle fast hopping to lose the giant wave. Suddenly, the board begins to be carried by the wave. Komsan looks to see how he is in this giant wave. Komasan gasp to see himself sliding in the wave. He smiles and begin to surf.

Komasan stands up, and begins to ride the wave. He moves his surfboard so he can ride on the side of the wave as the crashing waves follow from behind.

Komasan happily screams, "Yee Haw!"

Komasan begins to ride on the giant wave with a smile on his face. Komasan rides to the top of the wave, and spins in the air. Then lands back on the wave. Of course, Komasan ends up losing his balance, and is down hanging at the front of the board.

On the beach, everyone can see Komasan and cheer with excitement to see the amazing surfing he is going.

Komsan is able to climb back on the board, and is nothing he is getting higher, and higher on the board into the wave. Komsan becomes scared that he ends up covering his eyes in fright.

Everyone are awed to see Komasan surfing high on the wave.

Komsan wonders, "Can I look now?"

Komsan removes his paws and sees the most shocking thing in his life… he is on top of the giant wave.

"OH MY SWIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Komasan screams.

Komsan has reached the peak of the giant wave. He is very scared to be up this high, but then looks at the beach, the mountain, and the city from high. Komasan is amazed to see the amazing view he is in that he is able to see so many things. Even the city and the mountains.

Komasan is so distracted by the view that he doesn't notice the wave is going down with him on it. The wave keeps getting lower, and lower, until it crashes to the water. Komasan's surfboard slides off the wave, and it carries him all the way back to shore.

Amazed, Komasan says to himself, "That was the most pertty view I have ever did seen. It was like looking at it from the top of the world."

Suddenly, Komsan feels like he is being lifted up. He looks to see people lifting the surfboard with him on it, and cheering, clapping, and chanting his name. The people carry him to the stage, and place the board with him on it on the stage.

Komsan looks around, and wonders, "What in tarnation is going on here?"

Suddenly, the D.J announces, "Wow! That was one of the most astonishing surfing we have ever seen from this little guy! Do you all agree?!"

The audience cheer, "YEAH!"

"Then we know who are winner is! First prize goes to… Komasan!" The d.j screams.

Komasan blushes, and says, "Oh my swirl."

One of the male judges gives Komasan the trophy with a surfboard on it. Two female judges puts colorful leis around his neck. Then they both give him a kiss on his cheeks.

Komasan blushes in reply.

Everyone continue to chant Komasan's name. Komasan smiles and begin to wave towards the audience.

Dear mama,

At the end… it turns around to be a wonderful day.


End file.
